lxgfandomcom-20200216-history
Jimmy Bond
James "Jimmy" Bond is a British secret agent for MI-6 in 1958, who was tasked with arresting Mina Murray and Allan Quartermain. The character is based off of Ian Flemming's James Bond. Pre-Dossier Jimmy Bond is the grandson of Campion Bond, whom had been a messenger for the 19th Century League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Jimmy, however, is just as treasonous if not more so than Campion as he works as a double agent secretly for the United States. Bond claims to have aided Felix Leiter in preventing Dr. No a supposed descendent of Fu Manchu from conquering the world in Jamaica with thermonuclear warheads. In reality Bond assasinated John Night during this time by poisoning his dessert. The Black Dossier Jimmy Bond is seen entering a taver in London, 1958 which has just recovered from the reign of Big Brother. Bond is attracted to a woman and reveals he is a spy and takes her to the former Ministry of Love attempting to rape her. The woman subdues him, and reveals that she is Wilhelmina Murray, she and her lover Allan Quartermain then steal the Black Dossier from the headquarters. Bond tries to kill the two with a pen gun, but the device explodes rather than fire at it's targets. The maimed Bond has his teeth replaced and is ordered to retrieve the Dossier by the new M, Harry Lime. Bond is accompanied on his task by Hugo Drummond and Emma Night. Night and Bond quickly find themselves in a mutual attraction, though Bond views her merely as another sexual conquest. Bond attempts to apprehend Murray and Quartermain, but Quartermain's superior skills as a marksmen allow the two to escape. Night and Bond then try to apprehend Murray and Quartermain right before they are about to escape to the Blazing World, but they are again defeated. Drummond is told of Bond's treachery and privately attempts to kill him, but Bond is able to grab his gun and shoot Drummond. Before killing him Bond boasts that he shall have sex with his Goddaughter and is unrepentent of killing Night. Afterwards Bond lies to Night claiming that her Godfather was killed by Quartermain and Murray. Inspiration Jimmy Bond is clearly based off of British Secret Agent James Bond of Sir Ian Flemming's novels, though he is never referred to by his last name due to copyright conditions. The appearance of Bond is modeled after Sean Connery, whom had to the chargin of author Alan Moore played Allan Quartermain in the film adaptation of the first volume of the series. While Bond's misogynistic tendencies are an accurate reflection of the character in the novels, his incompetence as a spy and his disloyalty are both aspects that are not present in the original character. Alan Moore stated that he intended to present the character as he originally was "warts and all", it is well known that Moore was never a great fan of Bond, writing in an introduction to Frank Miller's The Dark Knight Returns that Bond in modern context is nothing but a misogynist. (Ironically, he similarly said that the modern perspective of Allan Quartermain makes him as nothing more than a European Imperialist.) Some fans and critics of the series have considered this portrayal of James Bond to be a parody of the character as the character while very cruel to women was loyal to his country and a very capable spy. Jess Nevin's annotations note that the name "Jimmy Bond" was shared by a son of Sir James Bond in a spoof film called Casino Royale. In the film "Jimmy" is the true villain, though he is an incompetent spy. The "romance" between Bond and Emma Night is somewhat fitting as Diana Rigg the actress for Mrs. Peel in the Avengers would later play Tracy Bond in On Her Majesty's Secret Service, becoming James Bond's only true love.